A Twilight Story Edwards POV
by Bella-und-Edward-Fan
Summary: Bella Swan ist ein 17 jähriges Mädchen aus Forks. Als sie auf der High School den geheimnisvollen Edward Cullen kennen lernt, ändert sich ihr Leben. Doch dann ist Edward verschwunden. Genaue Vorgeschichte vor der Story! PAUSIERT! Hab grad keine Zeit weiterzuschreiben, da ich in den nächsten Monaten meinen Abschluss mache. Und ich habe außerdem gerade einen riesengroßen Hänger.
1. Das Treffen

**_VORGESCHICHTE_**

_Bella Swan ist ein 17 jähriges Mädchen aus Forks, Washington. Als sie auf der High School_

_den geheimnisvollen Edward Cullen kennenlernt, ändert sich ihr Leben. Sie verliebt sich in _

_ihn und hat ein paar romantische Dates mit ihm. Dann ist er jedoch plötzlich verschwunden. _

_Als er nach 3 Monaten wiederkommt, hat er sich verändert. Er ist noch schöner geworden, noch _

_männlicher und attraktiver. Er sieht aus wie der griechische Gott Adonis. Bella ist froh, dass er _

_wieder da ist und sie treffen sich auch weiter. Jedoch sind diese Treffen jetzt anders. Von nun an _

_sehen sie sich nur noch an dunklen, aber nicht beängstigenden Orten, abseits der Stadt. Bella _

_kommt das alles komisch vor, und sie fragt Edward was mit ihm geschehen sei. Darauf hin erklärt _

_ihr Edward, dass er darüber nicht sprechen dürfe, aber sie vielleicht von selbst drauf käme. _

_Bei ihrem nächsten Treffen würde er sie von Zuhause abholen und dorthin bringen, wo er _

_ganz er selbst sein kann. Sie solle sich aber nicht zu schick machen. _

**D_AS TREFFEN_**

„Edward, denkst du nicht das du los musst?", fragte Alice.

Wir saßen auf einer Klippe und schauten auf das weite Meer hinaus. Alice hatte ihr halblanges, schwarzes Haar locker hochgesteckt und ihre Schuhe ausgezogen. Sie war leicht bekleidet. Das lila-blaue Korsett ähnliche Kleidungsstück, welches sie trug, schaffte es gerade so ihre Brüste zu bedecken und nur ein weißes, durchsichtiges Tuch um ihren Hüften schützte den String ähnlichen Slip den sie trug, der aber nicht wie Unterwäsche oder gar Reizwäsche wirkte, sondern eher wie die Verkleidung von einer schönen Tochter der alle Männer hinterherschauten und dem Vater, ein Herrscher über mächtige Kriegerinnen, das gar nicht so recht war. Und, wie sollte es auch anders sein, hatte sich tatsächlich jemand in Alice verliebt, der so etwas wie ein Krieger war. Früher war er Soldat gewesen, heute lebte er als Einzelgänger. Dieser Jasper, oder Jazz wie Alice ihren Freund liebevoll nannte, war mir ganz sympathisch und auch meinem Bruder Emmett gefiel er – endlich hatte er jemandem zum herumalbern, denn mit mir konnte er das nicht machen. Ich war nicht so ein Witzbold und seit meiner Verwandlung sowieso nicht mehr. Ich hatte andere Probleme. Wie zum Beispiel sollte ich Bella begreiflich machen, dass ich sie wollte – in sexueller Hinsicht – und dass ich sie unbedingt auch verwandeln wollte – aus Liebe –, damit ich immer mit ihr zusammen sein konnte?

Ich wusste, dass sie mich liebte. Wie sie mich immer ansah mit ihren schönen schokoladenbraunen Augen, so verliebt eben, so glücklich – das brachte mein versteinertes, kaltes Herz zum Kochen.

„Ja", sagte ich. „Ich sollte gehen. Aber meinst du wirklich, dass ich sie nicht lieber an einen gemütlicheren Ort bringen sollte?"

Ehe Alice antworten konnte meinte Emmett: „Warum? Weil sie vor Schreck stirbt?"

Ich stand auf und schlug ihm in den Bauch.

„Nein, du Trottel. Ich weiß einfach nicht, ob sie mich noch will, wenn sie erfährt was sich verändert hat. Wenn sie erfährt wie sehr ich sie will und brauche. Meinst du nicht, dass sie das verschreckt?", fragte ich erneut und drehte mich zu Alice um.

„Nein. Wenn sie dich liebt, respektiert sie das. Außerdem muss sie sich daran gewöhnen. Und wenn sie erst damit zurecht kommt, wird es wunderschön sein, glaub mir", versicherte mir Alice. Sie erhob sie ebenfalls und schwebte an mir vorbei.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte ich.

„Zu Jasper. Er braucht mich. Das habe ich gesehen", antwortete sie.

Ich lächelte. Meine kleine Schwester hatte die Gabe in die Zukunft zu sehen. Es war immer noch erstaunlich, wie das überhaupt möglich war und verwunderte mich jedes mal aufs Neue.

Ich seufzte und ging ins Haus, um meinen Autoschlüssel zu holen. Dann ging ich noch kurz ins Bad, bevor ich die Garage betrat und den Wagen startete.

Als ich losfuhr und auf die Uhr am Armaturenbrett blickte, bemerkte ich das ich spät dran war. Ich hatte zu Bella gesagt, dass ich sie 20:30 Uhr abholen würde. Jetzt war es bereits 20:15 Uhr und ich brauchte eine Weile von unserem Haus zu Bellas. Nicht nur das ich durch die ganze Stadt durch musste. Ich musste auch erstmal 10 Minuten auf dem Highway fahren, bevor ich überhaupt erstmal in die Stadt kam.

Also trat ich aufs Gaspedal und ich kam tatsächlich auf die Minute pünktlich an.

Bella wartete bereits draußen vor der Tür, wie sie es immer tat. Sie stand unter einem blauen Schirm, der dazu gedacht war den Regen abzuhalten, der inzwischen draußen strömte.

Ich hielt meinen Wagen auf der Straße an, drückte auf die Blinkanlage und stieg aus.

„Hallo, Bella", begrüßte ich sie und ging um den Wagen rum. „Wartest du schon lange?"

„Nein", sagte sie und kam zu mir gelaufen.

Sie ging ebenfalls um den Wagen herum, wo ich ihr die Tür aufhielt.

„Danke", sagte sie, faltete ihren Schirm zusammen und stieg ein.

Ich ging wieder um den Wagen rum und stieg auch ein. Dann schaltete ich die Blinkanlage wieder aus, wendete und machte mich auf den Weg zu uns nach Hause. Jedoch hatte ich nicht vor, sie hereinzuführen. Ich wollte lieber draußen bleiben. Wenn es später zu kalt für Bella oder sie müde wurde, konnte ich sie ja in mein Zimmer bitten, wo ein King-Size-Bett darauf wartete, benutzt zu werden.

Während ich fuhr, musterte ich Bella. Sie hatte einen schwarzen Mantel an und eine schwarze Thermoleggins, dazu trug sie ebenfalls schwarze, am Knöchel mit silbernen Steinen geschmückte Absatzstiefel. Sie hatte sich ein wenig geschminkt – Lipgloss und Wimperntusche – und ihr haselnussbraunes Haar hochgesteckt. Mehr konnte ich durch ihren Mantel nicht erkennen.

„Du siehst gut aus", sagte ich zu Bella, die gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster schaute.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu mir. „Danke, Edward. Ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass du mich schön findest. Aber habe ich mich zu sehr aufgestylt? Wo bringst du mich eigentlich hin?"

„Nein, du hast dich nicht zu sehr aufgestylt. Ich hoffe nur das es dich nicht zu sehr stört, dass es nass draußen ist. Das habe ich nicht bedacht", meinte ich.

„Wohin fahren wir denn?", wiederholte Bella ihre Frage.

„Zu mir nach Hause. Aber ich wollte mit dir draußen bleiben, wegen der frischen Luft. Drinnen fühle ich mich eingesperrt.", gestand ich.

„Kein Problem. So lange die Nässe nicht durch den Stoff geht" Sie sah zweifelnd an sich herab.

Ich lächelte. „Ich denke das geht schon. Und wenn nicht kann sich meine Schwester ja um dich kümmern. Ich bin sicher, dass macht sie sehr gern"

Ich wusste zu gut, dass Alice Bella gerne umstylen würde.

Bella nickte nur und drehte sich wieder dem Fenster zu.

„Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte ich mich nach einer Weile.

„Ja ja, alles in Ordnung. Der Regen und die Dunkelheit schlagen auf meine Stimmung. Bitte entschuldige", antwortete sie.

„Schon gut. Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen", erwiderte ich.

Als wir bei mir ankamen und ich den Wagen in die Garage fuhr, spürte ich sofort wie Bellas Stimmung sich aufhellte. Das Licht in der Garage schien eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie zu haben.

Ich stieg aus und half Bella aus dem Wagen.

„Danke", sagte sie wieder.

„Wollen wir lieber auf die Terrasse gehen? Würdest du dich dann wohler fühlen?", erkundigte ich mich besorgt, da Bellas Augen eine gewisse Angst verrieten.

Sie lächelte mich an. „Gerne"

Also führte ich sie hoch in unsere Wohnung, wo sie erstmal staunend stehen blieb.

„Und hier wohnst du also"

Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

„Ja. Gefällt es dir?", fragte ich überflüssigerweise, denn Bellas Augen strahlten begeistert.

„Es ist wirklich sehr schön. Und so stilvoll und offen. So freundlich eingerichtet", sagte sie.

„Was hattest du erwartet?", fragte ich überrascht. Särge und Burggräben?

„Na ja" Sie ging auf meinen Flügel zu, der auf einem Podest stand, und strich liebevoll über das Holz. „Das alles in dunklen Farben gehalten ist. Schwarz, blau, grau und rot. Vielleicht weiß. Aber ich bin positiv überrascht. Wem gehört eigentlich der Flügel?"

„Mir", antwortete ich und trat hinter sie. Ich legte meine linke Hand auf ihre rechte Schulter. „Möchtest du, dass ich dir etwas vorspiele?"

Vielleicht würde sie sich dadurch entspannen und sich wohler fühlen?

Sie drehte sich um. Jetzt war sie mir ganz nah. Ich konnte ihren verführerischen Duft riechen, der unverwechselbar nach Lavendel und Freesien roch, und atmete tief ein. Ich genoss das Brennen in meinem Hals, besann mich dann aber und kam in die Realität zurück.  
>„Ja, gerne", beantwortete Bella mir meine Frage.<p>

Also setzte ich mich an den Flügel und spielte. Ich spielte keine bestimmte Melodie, einfach das was mir gerade in den Kopf kam. Ganz neue Kompositionen kamen mir in den Sinn. Diese wunderschöne, faszinierende Frau neben mir inspirierte mich so unglaublich, ich wollte ihr die schönste Melodie auf der ganzen Welt spielen, um ihr zu zeigen wie sehr ich sie brauchte, wie sehr ich sie liebte, wie sehr ich sie wollte.

Es kam mir vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, wie wir am Flügel saßen und ich spielte. Sie hatte ihren Kopf an meine Schulter gelegt und sie war so unglaublich warm, das war richtig angenehm.

Als die letzten Töne verklungen waren, sahen wir uns an. Ihre Augen hatten einen matten Glanz – hatte sie diese Melodie zum Weinen gebracht?

„Das war wunderschön, danke", flüsterte sie mit erstickter Stimme. Eine Träne lief ihr über das Gesicht. Schnell wischte ich sie weg.

„Danke dir. Du hast mich dazu inspiriert. So etwas habe ich nie zuvor gespielt. Es ist so einfach, und doch so schön … möchtest du jetzt hoch gehen auf die Terrasse?", erkundigte ich mich.

„Ja", sagte sie und wir standen auf.

Ich nahm ihre Hand und führte sie hoch. Als wir an dem Zimmer von Emmett und Rosalie – auch meine Schwester – vorbeikamen, hörten wir aussagekräftiges Stöhnen.

Ich hämmerte gegen die Tür. „Reißt euch zusammen, wenn ihr keinen Ärger kriegen wollt"

Bella zuckte zusammen. Ich hatte etwas zu laut gesprochen.

„Entschuldige", murmelte ich.

Von drinnen kam Gelächter.

Ich zog Bella weg und brachte sie auf die Terrasse. Wir setzten uns auf die Stühle.

Vor uns stand ein kleiner Tisch. Auf einem Tablett stand etwas zu Trinken für Bella, für mich hingegen war ein Brief da. Ich nahm und öffnete ihn.

_Sag danke, Edward. Wäre ich nicht gewesen, müsstest du Bella jetzt alleine lassen. _

_Wegen dem kleinen „Geschenk": Sicher ist sicher. _

_Alice_

Ich sah in den Briefumschlag. Drinnen befand sich ein Kondom.

Ach, Alice.

Ich legte den Brief mit dem Kondom zur Seite.

„Was stand in dem Brief?", erkundigte sich Bella.

Ich blickte auf.

„Wirst du früh genug erfahren", sagte ich ausweichend. „Möchtest du etwas trinken?"

„Ja, bitte", sagte Bella.

Also schenkte ich ihr ein.

Bella nahm das Glas und trank. Als sie es absetzte und hinstellte, fragte sie: „Und du? Möchtest du nichts?"

„Nein", sagte ich. „Ich brauche nichts"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

Eine Weile sagten wir gar nichts, sondern genossen einfach nur die Aussicht.

Und ich dachte nach.

Wie sollte ich ihr bloß sagen, dass ich ein Vampir war, der nach ihrem Blut und ihrem Körper lechzte, und dazu noch in sie verliebt war? Würde sie wegrennen, wenn sie es erfuhr? Würde sie geschockt sein? Würde sie Angst haben? Oder würde sie es verstehen, es respektieren und mich einfach so nehmen, wie ich nun mal war? Ich hoffte ja auf letzteres, doch wahrscheinlicher wäre, wenn sie erst geschockt sein würde, dann Angst bekäme und mir schließlich panisch wegrennen würde, sodass ich gar nicht dazu kommen würde, ihr meine Liebe zu gestehen.

Ich seufzte schwer.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Bella unsicher.

Mein Kopf schoss blitzschnell in die Höhe – und erschreckte Bella.

„Entschuldige", murmelte ich erneut. „Nein, mir geht's nicht so gut"

„Möchtest du mir etwas sagen?", hakte sie weiter nach.

„Ja. Aber ich weiß nicht wie, ohne dir Angst zu machen", gestand ich ehrlich.

„Fang doch einfach an", schlug Bella vor. „Sag mir am Besten zuerst, warum du nur hier so sein kannst wie du wirklich bist"

Ich seufzte wieder. „Weil hier nur meine Familie ist – von dir mal abgesehen. Sie sind wie ich, teilen mein Geheimnis. Es besteht hier keine Gefahr für uns"

„Wie bist du denn?", fragte sie weiter.

Ihre Augen funkelten vor Neugier und Interesse.  
>„Ich bin kein Mensch mehr. Bevor ich die 3 Monate verschwand, war ich ein Mensch. Ich war ganz normal, wie du auch. Doch dann verwandelte mich Carlisle, weil er der Meinung war ich sei jetzt alt genug um die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Er machte mich zu dem was ich jetzt bin. Als ich aus der Verwandlung nach 3 Tagen erwachte, spürte ich einen rasenden Durst in mir. Carlisle erklärte mir alles und das es 1 Jahr dauern würde, bis ich mich wieder unter Menschen aufhalten konnte, frühestens. Das war ein großer Schock für mich. Immerhin hatte ich die Treffen mit dir sehr genossen und wollte dich unbedingt wiedersehen. Doch ein Jahr warten … wer weiß, ob du dann nicht schon jemand anderen kennengelernt hättest, der dir vielleicht besser gefiel als ich. Diese Vorstellung, dass du einen Anderen haben könntest, brachte mich zum Äußersten. Ich lernte innerhalb dieser 3 Monate eine Grundselbstbeherrschung, an der natürlich noch mächtig gefeilt werden muss, jedoch kann ich mich erstmal wieder unter Menschen bewegen und bei dir sein, ohne die Kontrolle über mich zu verlieren" Ich hielt inne. Jetzt würde der schwere Schritt kommen. Jetzt musste ich es aussprechen, was ich bisher krampfhaft vermieden hatte. Jetzt würde die Stunde der Wahrheit kommen.<p>

Ich atmete noch mal tief ein und aus.

„Bella, ich bin jetzt ein Vampir. Und es gibt nichts, was ich mehr begehre als dich. In jeder nur erdenklichen Hinsicht. Bella, ich liebe dich"

Ich hielt den Atem an.

Jetzt war es raus. Jetzt lag alles in ihrer Hand.

Bella reagierte erstmal gar nicht. Sie saß wie versteinert da. Erst als ihre Augen zu tränen begannen, da sie nicht blinzelte, regte sie sich wieder.

„Du bist ein Vampir", wiederholte sie. „Und du liebst mich"

„So ist es", bestätigte ich.

Bella stand auf und ging zum Geländer der Terrasse. „Ich weiß nicht so recht, was ich davon halten soll. Auf der einen Seite liebe ich dich auch, aber auf der anderen bin ich sehr unsicher. Was bedeutet es, ein Vampir zu sein? Und, trinkst du Blut?"

Ich stand ebenfalls auf und stellte mich neben sie. „Ja, Bella, ich trinke Blut. Allerdings nur Tierblut. Ich möchte kein Monster sein, welches unschuldige Menschen tötet. Ich möchte gut sein. Menschlich"

Das schien Bella etwas zu beruhigen. „Und der erste Teil meiner Frage?"

„Es hat sich sehr viel verändert. Zum einen bin ich jetzt viel stärker und schneller, ich kann Dinge viel schneller wahrnehmen und begreifen. Ich musste mein ganzes Leben umkrempeln. Aber ich liebe dich und würde alles für dich tun. Natürlich habe ich auch ein paar Wünsche. Und das Verlangen nach deinem Blut, welches unglaublich groß ist, bringt mich fast um den Verstand. Du brauchst aber keine Angst zu haben. Dir werde ich nie etwas tun, versprochen", erklärte ich ihr in groben Zügen mein jetziges Leben.

„Das ist alles? Nur die Stärke und die Schnelligkeit, und das Trinken von Blut? Nicht mehr?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Mmh, nein, da ist noch etwas", räumte ich ein. „Wir Vampire müssen uns an Gesetze halten, damit wir nicht auffallen. Und ich habe gerade das Gesetz gebrochen, indem ich dir verraten habe, was ich bin. Ich müsste jetzt eigentlich etwas bestimmtes tun, aber ich weiß nicht, ob du dazu bereit bist. Und ob ich genügend Selbstbeherrschung aufbringe. Es ist für mich noch sehr schwer, immerhin bin ich ein Neugeborener"

Ich sah Bella in die Augen. Sie wich erschrocken zurück.

„Bella? Alles in Ordnung?", erkundigte ich mich.

„D-D-Deine A-Augen … wa-was ist m-mit dir passiert?", stotterte sie nervös und ängstlich.

Schnell senkte ich den Blick.  
>„Das ist meine neue Augenfarbe. Sie sind rot, im ersten Jahr nach der Verwandlung, weil das menschliche Blut im Körper erst abgebaut werden muss. Später wird sich die Farbe ändern. Dann werden meine Augen goldbraun und schwarz sein", erklärte ich. „Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, kann ich wieder Farblinsen reinmachen. Sie haben sich einfach nur in meinem Auge aufgelöst"<p>

„Wenn das geht?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Na klar. Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir" Mit diesen Worten verließ ich die Terrasse und begab mich ins Bad.

In dem Badezimmerschrank unter dem Waschbecken suchte ich nach dunklen Farblinsen. Als ich fündig wurde, machte ich sie rein. Sie drückten ein wenig im Augen, doch für Bella nahm ich das in Kauf. Sie sollte keine Angst haben müssen. Immerhin wollte ich ihr Vertrauen gewinnen, und sie nicht verschrecken!

Als ich wieder auf die Terrasse ging, hatte sich Bella wieder in einen Liegestuhl gesetzt. Ihr Mantel lag achtlos auf dem Stuhl, und unter ihm sah ich einen schwarzen Lederrock und ein paillettenbesetztes blau-graues Tank-Top. Bella sah mich herausfordernd an. Offensichtlich hatte sie den ersten Schock überwunden.

„Alles klar mit dir?", fragte ich sicherheitshalber nach und gesellte mich zu ihr.

„Klar. Ich dachte mir, wenn du schon ein Vampir sein musst, dann sollen sich wenigstens deine Wünsche erfüllen. Und ich hab mir gedacht, dass ich bei dir bleibe. Ich kann mir nichts schöneres vorstellen, als bei dir zu sein. Und weil du vorhin etwas von 'Eigentlich müsste ich jetzt etwas bestimmtes tun …' gesagt hast, wollte ich dich mal fragen, was genau denn das ist", meinte sie und lächelte mich an.

„Ich … Ich müsste dich eigentlich verwandeln. Dich auch zu einem Vampir machen", sagte ich.

„Aha. Das hatte ich mir schon gedacht", grinste sie.

Sie sah an sich herab.

„Aber ich bin noch nicht bereit, mich von dir verwandeln zu lassen. Und da du mich unbedingt verwandeln musst – oder? –, und es für mich nur Vorteile hat, da ich ja dann immer bei dir sein kann, dachte ich mir, dass du mir – bevor ich mich von dir beißen lasse – noch einen Wunsch erfüllst. Wäre das möglich?", beendete sie ihre Ansprache mit einer Frage.

Ich stockte kurz. „Was wünscht du dir von mir?"

„Du hast gesagt, dass du alles für mich tun würdest", begann sie.

„Ja", sagte ich.

„Würdest du dann mit mir schlafen? Bevor ich mich auf so etwas endgültiges wie Vampir werden einlasse, möchte ich gerne in Erfahrung gebracht haben, wie sich das anfühlt. Und überhaupt habe ich bei dir ein gutes Gefühl. Ein sehr gutes sogar. Ich glaube, ich kann dir vertrauen. Wärst du dazu bereit, mit mir zu schlafen?", fragte sie.

Damit hatte ich nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet – das die Initiative von ihr ausging. Natürlich wollte ich mit ihr schlafen, aber ich war verwirrt, dass sie sich so schnell so endgültig für mich entschieden hatte und das sie anscheinend sehr gut mit mir als Vampir zurecht zu kommen schien.

„Bist du sicher, dass du dich wirklich von mir verwandeln lassen willst? So einfach, so plötzlich? Willst du nicht bei deiner Familie bleiben? Ich meine, immerhin habe ich meinen Durst so gut nun wirklich gar nicht im Griff. Ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass wenn ich erstmal einen Schluck von deinem Blut gekostet habe, dann zu einer rasenden Furie werde, die nicht aufhören kann zu trinken. Ich könnte dich ganz leicht umbringen", machte ich sie auf die Gefahren aufmerksam.

„Ich vertraue dir, wie gesagt. Du kannst das schon", ermutigte sie mich.

„Du überschätzt meine Selbstbeherrschung. Und wenn ich wirklich mit dir schlafe, habe ich sowieso keine Kraft mehr, dir zu widerstehen. Heute würde ich dich sowieso nicht verwandeln. Und ich betone es nochmal: Willst du nicht bei deiner Familie bleiben? Sie wären sicher totunglücklich, wenn du plötzlich verschwunden wärst. Du könntest ja nie zurück", beharrte ich.

„Nie?", fragte sie erstaunt, aber wie mir schien nicht abgeneigt, sich es doch noch mal zu überlegen.

„Nie. Es würde zu sehr auffallen, wenn du nicht älter wirst und in 10 Jahren immer noch 17 bist. Vampire sind unsterblich und werden nicht älter, Bella", sagte ich.

„Nie sterben. Das klingt sehr gut", flüsterte sie begeistert.

Na toll, jetzt hatte ich sie auch noch ermutigt.

„Bitte, sag das du mich verwandelst und das du mit mir schläfst, bitte!", bettelte sie.

Bella sah mich mit Hundeblick und Schmollmund an.

GOTT, GEGEN DIESE FRAU KAM ICH EINFACH NICHT AN!

Ich seufzte ergeben. „Okay, ich verwandele dich und ich schlafe mit dir. Aber ich verwandele dich erst, wenn ich genügend Selbstbeherrschung aufbringe, dich nicht zu töten, okay?"

Diese Forderung musste ich einfach stellen. Wie schnell konnte ich sie umbringen, wie schnell konnte ich ihr Leben beenden …

„DANKE!", Bella sprang mir begeistert um den Hals und holte mich so wieder in die Realität zurück.

„Bella, Bella, sei vorsichtig", rief ich erschrocken und drückte sie von mir weg.  
>„Oh, entschuldige", murmelte sie leise. „Das wollte ich nicht"<p>

Ich presste meinen Kiefer fest aufeinander. Der Durst wollte mich überwältigen, doch ich kämpfte gegen ihn an. Nach unendlich langen 5 Minuten hatte ich mich wieder im Griff.

„Bitte mach das nicht noch mal. Ich hab mich nicht in der Gewalt", warnte ich Bella. „Ich bring dich um, wirklich! Und das will ich nicht"

„Tut mir Leid, wird nicht mehr vorkommen", versprach Bella mir mit gesenktem, traurigen Blick.

Ich seufzte. „Vielleicht sollte ich dich jetzt nach Hause bringen. Ich muss unbedingt jagen gehen, sonst halte ich das nicht mehr aus. Bitte verzeih mir"

„Ich kann doch bei deiner Schwester bleiben … Alice, richtig?", wandte sie ein.

„Ja, Alice" Ich überlegte. Sollte ich sie wirklich bei meiner modeverrückten Schwester lassen?

„Okay, von mir aus. Alice fände das sicher toll"

Seufzend brachte ich Bella nach drinnen, und zeigte ihr Alice Zimmer.

„Kommt rein", rief sie, bevor ich überhaupt klopfen konnte.

„Alice, bitte pass auf Bella auf, während ich jagen gehe. Und benimm dich" Ich sah sie streng an. Man konnte ja nie wissen.

„Versprochen", sagte sie.

Ich wandte mich Bella zu. „Ich werde in ein paar Stunden wieder da sein"

„Okay. Ich werde warten", versprach sie.

„Los, geh schon", drängte Alice ernst.

Und damit hatte sie Recht.

Ich sah Bella nochmal an, dann verließ ich das Zimmer und das Haus, und machte mich auf die Suche nach ein paar saftigen Tieren.


	2. Die Neugikeit

**_DIE NEUIGKEIT_**

„_Oh Edward", stöhnte Bella unter mir. _

_Langsam drückte ich mich an sie heran._

„_Ich liebe dich", flüsterte ich ihr sanft ins Ohr._

_Dann drückte ich mein Glied in sie. _

_Bella kniff ihre Augen zusammen. „Oh, ja"_

_Ich küsste sie wieder, fuhr aus ihr heraus und wieder hinein. Meine Lippen wanderten zu ihren Knospen, liebkosten sie sanft._

„_Mmh", keuchte Bella erregt._

_Ich drückte mich tiefer in sie und traf auf ihre natürliche Barriere. _

„_Bella, es könnte jetzt kurz weh tun", wisperte ich ihr ins Ohr, dann schob ich mein Becken vor._

„Hallo, Erde an Edward?"

Emmett klopfte gegen meine Schädeldecke um mit mir zu korrespondieren.

„Was, wie bitte? Was ist denn los?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Wo zur Hölle bist du mit deinen Gedanken?", wollte er wissen.

„Wieso?" Ich war immer noch verwirrt und sah mich um.

Ich befand mich auf dem Sofa in der Wohnstube, der Fernseher lief – irgendeine sinnlose Comediesendung – und Emmett und Jasper saßen neben mir.

„Weil du gerade einen ENTSPRECHENDEN Blick hattest", klärte mich Jasper auf und zeigte mir das Bild in seinen Gedanken.

„Ich ...", stotterte ich nervös. „Ich habe an … an nichts Besonderes gedacht, ehrlich"

Verdammt war mir das peinlich!

„Ja, sicher, 'nichts Besonderes' sieht auch genauso aus", zog mich Emmett auf.

Ich warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Du hast an Sex gedacht, gib's zu", forderte er.

Noch ein vernichtender Blick. „Ja, verdammt, habe ich. Na und? Stört dich das etwa?"

„Ach sind wir heute sarkastisch?", ärgerte mich Jasper.

„Ihr seit doof", sagte ich beleidigt und schmollte.

Die beiden kicherten.

„Was wolltet ihr eigentlich von mir, dass ihr mich aus meinen Fantasien geholt habt?", versuchte ich ein anderes Thema anzuschneiden.

„Ich wollte dich fragen, was du mit Bella gemacht hast. Wir haben sie 'Danke' schreien hören", sagte er.

Ich seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich habe ihr versprochen, bevor ich sie verwandele, mit ihr zu schlafen"

„Deshalb auch deine Fantasien!", schlussfolgerte Jasper.

„Und deshalb musst du jetzt erzählen, was du dir vorgestellt hast", verlangte Emmett.

„Vergiss es. Das geht dich nichts an!", weigerte ich mich.

„Oh doch. Komm schon, raus mit der Sprache!", rief er.

„Nein", beharrte ich auf meinem Standpunkt.

„Doch", sagten Emmett und Jasper im Chor.

„Nein"

„Doch"

„Nein"

„Doch"

„Nein"

„Doch"

„Ich hasse euch. Ich hasse euch ja so sehr!", beschwerte ich mich.

„Das ist gut", kicherte Jasper.

„Ja", stimmte Emmett zu. „Hass ist ein leidenschaftliches Gefühl"

„Leidenschaft kannst du haben", murmelte ich mehr für mich selbst. „Mord, das ultimative Verbrechen aus Leidenschaft" (A/N: ich weiß, dass das in „New Moon" Bella gesagt hat …. )

„Egal, sag nun endlich" Emmett wurde langsam ungeduldig.

Wieder sah ich ihn vernichtend an.

„Ich hab mir vorgestellt", begann ich widerstrebend. „wie ich in Bella eindringe. Zufrieden? Will Mr. Emmett McCarthy Cullen noch mehr wissen?"

„Sag ich doch, du bist sarkastisch", meinte Jasper besserwisserisch.

„Edward, kommst du mal bitte?", rief Esme von oben.

„Ja", rief ich zurück.

Es war eine willkommene Möglichkeit, Emmett und Jasper zu entgehen.

„Feigling", riefen sie mir hinterher. „Muttersöhnchen"

Ich reagierte nicht darauf.

Als ich oben bei Esme im Büro war, fand ich auch Carlisle dort vor.

„Setz dich", meinte er.

Ich setzte mich ihnen gegenüber auf einen Sessel.

„Du machst bald deinen Schulabschluss", begann Esme. „Und da müssen wir für dich etwas finden, eine Studienmöglichkeit oder etwas Vergleichbares. Allerdings hier in der Nähe. Wir wollen nicht schon wieder umziehen"

„Wir haben uns gedacht, dass dich vielleicht Medizin interessieren könnte", fuhr Carlisle fort. „Darin könnte ich dich ausbilden. Du musst den Beruf natürlich später nicht ausüben, dazu bist du zu jung, aber studieren musst du etwas auf jeden Fall. Und es wäre besser, wenn jemand von uns in deiner Nähe ist, du bist ja noch Neugeborener und die Gefahr, dass etwas schief geht ist zu groß"

„Mmh", überlegte ich. „Medizin ist nicht schlecht. Allerdings hatte ich eher auf Jura spekuliert"

„Weil dein Vater Anwalt war?", fragte Esme nach.

„Ja. Ich möchte ihm gerne den Gefallen tun und das studieren, wenn ich schon nie die Möglichkeit haben werde in seine Fußstapfen zu treten. Bitte lasst mich Jura studieren", bat ich.

„Du hast doch ewig Zeit dazu. Hier in der Nähe gibt es einfach kein vernünftigen Ausbildungsplatz für dich, der deinem Leistungsniveau entspricht. Nur Carlisle könnte dich unterrichten. Tut mir Leid, mein Schatz" , schüttelte Esme den Kopf.

Ich seufzte.

„Aber ich muss doch nicht unbedingt etwas studieren, was meinem Leistungsniveau entspricht", widersprach ich. „Ich könnte doch einfach ..."

„Nein, mein Sohn, könntest du nicht", unterbrach mich Carlisle. „Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit außer die Ausbildung zum Arzt bei mir. Später können wir ja wohin ziehen, wo du Jura studieren kannst, aber momentan haben wir nicht die Möglichkeit. Solange ich noch als unter 30 Jahre durchgehe ziehen wir nicht um, basta. Tut mir wirklich Leid, aber die Umstände sind nun einmal so"

Ich senkte den Kopf. „Das gefällt mir nicht"

„Ich weiß, aber es geht nicht anders", erklärte Esme.

„Tut uns wirklich Leid für dich", ergänzte Carlisle.

Ich seufzte wieder. „Na gut. Aber nur euch zuliebe und nur weil ich später auch immer noch Jura studieren kann"

„Gut", sagten Esme und Carlisle.

„Kann ich jetzt gehen?", fragte ich.

„Ja, kannst du", meinte Carlisle.

Ich stand auf und begab mich zur Tür.

„Ach ja", rief Esme noch. „Könntest du bitte Emmett und Jasper daran erinnern, dass sie noch Carlisles Wagen sauber machen müssen?"

„Ja, mach ich", antwortete ich.

Dann ging ich runter, zu Emmett und Jasper. Die beiden saßen immer noch vor dem Fernseher und schauten diese Comediesendung.

„Und, was wollten sie von dir?", fragte Jasper als ich den Raum betrat.

„Wegen Studienplatz, weil ich ja bald meinen Abschluss mache", erklärte ich.

„Und, wo studierst du?", wollte Emmett wissen.

„Carlisle unterrichtet mich in Medizin. Das ist die einzige Möglichkeit hier in der Gegend, die meinem Leistungsniveau entspricht, sagen sie. Ich konnte nichts daran ändern" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Aha", ,meinte er.

„Ach ja", fiel mir Esmes Bitte ein. „Ich soll euch daran erinnern, dass ihr Carlisles Wagen noch sauber machen müsst"

„Wieso?", fragten die beiden verwirrt.

„Weil ihr doch gestern euch einen Spaß daraus gemacht habt, Carlisles Auto pink zu streichen und mit kleinen Entchen zu verzieren, klingelts bei euch?", erinnerte ich sie.

„Ach so" Emmett erinnerte sich.

„Mist, das sollten wir gleich machen, oder was meinst du Teddy?", fragte Jasper an Emmett gewandt.

„Nenn mich nicht so!", forderte er. „Und ich will erst diese Sendung zu ende schauen"

„Hast recht. Der Tag hat ja noch ein paar Stunden", stimmte Jasper Emmett zu.

„Und außerdem haben sie nichts davon gesagt, dass wir es heute machen sollen", meinte Emmett grinsend.

„Na ja", sagte ich. „Ihr müsst wissen was ihr tut"

„Wissen wir auch", meinte Emmett.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

Und was sollte ich nun machen? Bella war immer noch in Alice Obhut – genauer gesagt befanden sie sich im Badezimmer, und ließen mich nicht rein. Sie sagten mir noch nicht einmal, was Alice mit Bella veranstaltete, aber so wie es schien, stylte Alice Bella gerade. Warum nur? Ich wusste es wirklich nicht. Ich hatte nicht vor, Bella heute noch irgendwohin zu bringen, denn es war bereits kurz vor 21 Uhr. Im Gegenteil, Bella musste bald nach Hause. Morgen war Schule. Der letzte Tag vor den Ferien.

Endlich. Wie ich Schule doch hasste! Das lag hauptsächlich daran, dass Lauren, Jessica und Samantha – sie waren eine Clique – bei jeder Gelegenheit, die sich ihnen bot, versuchten mich anzumachen, meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen oder „wie zufällig" meine Hüften zu streifen, irgendwas fallen zu lassen genau vor meinen Füßen (sodass ich ihnen helfen musste, die Bücher wieder aufzusammeln, da ich höflich und gut erzogen bin), mich anzurempeln so „ganz aus Versehen". Dann war es wahrscheinlich auch „ganz aus Versehen" so, dass die drei meistens halb durchsichtige Blusen oder gar keine Unterwäsche trugen. Und wenn sie mich dann „wie zufällig" berührten, streiften wie auch immer, dann war ich am Rande der Verzweiflung. Ich hatte zeitweilig schon überlegt, mich beim Schulleiter wegen sexueller Belästigung zu beschweren, aber wie bitte hätte ich ihm erklären sollen, dass ich wusste, dass die drei Sex mit mir wollten? Sie hatten es ja nie ausgesprochen, die Situation wirkte immer so, als wenn ich überreagierte und sie einfach „voll ungeschickt" seien.

Ich seufzte.

_Hat die aber megagroße Möpse, Alter, wenn Rosalie soviel hätte wäre sie die reinste Milchbar … und das mein ich wörtlich! _Es folgte ein Bild von Rosalie mit SOLCHEN Brüsten ...

„Emmett, dass wollten wir gar nicht wissen!", beschwerte ich mich.

„Hä? Was denn? Ich habe gar nichts gesagt?" Emmett drehte sie überrascht um.

„Stimmt, er hat wirklich nichts gesagt. Sag mal, hast du Halluzinationen oder so?", fragte Jasper teilweise besorgt. „Erst driftest du in deine Gedankenwelt ab, in der du dir Sex mit Bella vorstellst, was für dich so gar nicht typisch ist, und dann glaubst du, Emmett hätte irgendwas gesagt, was dich nicht interessiert? Alles klar bei dir?"

Ich war verwirrt. Hatte er wirklich nichts gesagt? Hatte ich mir das nur eingebildet? Aber ich hatte es doch gehört!

„Meiner Meinung nach, hat er gerade '_Hat die aber megagroße Möpse, Alter, wenn Rosalie soviel hätte wäre sie die reinste Milchbar … und das mein ich wörtlich!'_ folgte ein Bild von Rosalie mit SOLCHEN Brüsten … Das kann ich mir doch nicht eingebildet haben!", erklärte ich.

„Das habe ich gedacht du Schwachkopf!", beschwerte sich Emmett. „Danke auch!"

„Scheiße", sagte Jasper.

„Was denn?", fragte ich nach.

„Scheiße. Kapierst du es nicht? Emmett hat es gedacht. _GEDACHT! _Edward, hörst du Stimmen? Unsere? Auch die von Carlisle und so die gar nicht im Raum sind?", fragte er zurück.

Ich begriff nicht, dennoch versuchte ich, Stimmen zu hören und kam mir dabei total doof vor.

_Carlisle … oha … schlag mich doch, mein wilder Hengst_. Diese Stimme stammte von Esme. Ich erschrak als ich sah, dass Carlisle und Esme SM veranstalteten.

_Meine Haare sind PINK! PINK! Na warte, Emmett, wenn ich dich erwische!_ Das war Rosalie. Und da war auch schon das dazugehörige Bild von Rosalie mit pinken Haaren, die nackt vor dem Badezimmerspiegel stand, der mannshoch war.

Ich schüttelte mich.

_DAS IST TOTAL GEMEIN, BELLA WARUM HAST DU MIR NICHT GESAGT, DASS DU MAL GESTRIPPT HAST, VERDAMMT? ICH HÄTTE MIR SO VIEL ANDERES EINFALLEN LASSEN KÖNNEN! VORALLEN WEIL ICH GEWUSST HÄTTE, DASS ES OKAY FÜR DICH IST! Warte, warum hat Bella gestrippt? Wie alt ist sie? 17? Mann, das darf sie noch gar nicht! WAS ZUR HÖLLE IST HIER LOS? _ Diese Stimme gehörte eindeutig zu Alice und sie schrie und schrie.

Es erschreckte mich, zu hören, dass Bella mal gestrippt hatte. Wut und Eifersucht stieg in mir empor, als ich daran dachte, wie viele Männer sie möglicherweise schon nackt gesehen hatten. Wie viele hatte sie vielleicht schon berührt, wie viele waren ihr nah gekommen? Und warum hatte sie das getan? Sie war so jung …. Sie hatte eine richtige Familie, war gut in der Schule, hatte Freunde und durch mich ihre Liebe gefunden, sie konnte ein glückliches Leben führen! Warum hatte sie gestrippt? Warum?

Ich versuchte, Bellas Stimme zu hören. Ich lauschte in der Richtung, wo ich auch Alice Stimme vernommen hatte, doch ich hörte nichts. Nur Alice. Und ich sah ein Bild aus Alice Augen, dass Bella zeigte, nur mit leichter, sexy Unterwäsche bekleidet. Sie strich sie lasziv über den Busen und zeigte Alice, was sie konnte.

_Scheiße, sie kann das ja wirklich gut …. oh Gott, bin ich heiß. Wo ist mein Jasper? Oha, wenn er doch nur hochkommen könnte. _Das war wieder Alice.

Aber ich konnte Bella nicht hören. Da war gar nichts. Nichts.

Ich begann mir Sorgen zu machen. Warum konnte ich sie nicht hören? Bella, ausgerechnet Bella!

Und dann traf mich die Erkenntnis so hart, dass es mir fast mein Gleichgewicht kostete.

Ich konnte Gedanken lesen. Noch schlimmer, ich konnte die Gedanken von jedem lesen, in einem relativ weiten Umkreis. Und nur Bella schien immun gegen meine Gedankenkontrolle zu sein.

In meinem Kopf rauschten die Stimmen. Es war wie diese Muschel, die man sich ans Ohr hielt und dann das Meer rauschen hörte. Nur noch viel schlimmer. Tausende Gedankenstimmen, die meisten voller banaler Dinge, die mich fast in den Wahnsinn trieben.

„Ich kann Gedanken lesen" Ich schrie es fast.

Es war furchtbar. Ich konnte doch nicht Gedanken lesen, nein, ich wollte doch gar nicht immer alles wissen! Ich konnte doch niemandem die Privatsphäre klauen und … oh mein Gott! Jessica, Lauren, Samantha! Die Gedanken von DEN DREIEN! Nein, dass würde ich nicht aushalten, nein!

Mittlerweile rannte ich wild auf und ab und raufte mir die Haare. Jasper und Emmett kamen auf mich zugestürzt.

„Edward, alles klar?", fragte Jasper.

„Wie du kannst Gedanken lesen?", ergänzte Emmett.

Sie hielten mich fest und drückten mich auf die Couch.

„Ich kann Gedanken lesen", sagte ich nochmal. „Ich kann Gedanken lesen. So einfach ist das. Ich weiß, was ihr denkt. Ich kann euch hören. Ganz deutlich. Und laut. Die Stimmen rauschen in meinem Kopf. Es ist furchtbar! Ich will das gar nicht!"

„Wir sollten zu Carlisle gehen und ihm davon erzählen. Vielleicht kann er dir irgendwie helfen oder so", schlug Emmett vor.

„Ja, komm lass uns gehen", meinte auch Jasper. „Aber ich fürchte, du musst jetzt damit leben. Es ist anscheinend deine besondere Gabe. So wie Alice in die Zukunft sehen und ich Gefühle beeinflussen kann, kannst du Gedanken lesen"

Ich war verzweifelt und ließ mich von Emmett und Jasper zu Carlisle schleppen.

„Halt, wartet, wir können jetzt nicht zu ihm", stoppte ich die zwei auf halber Strecke.

„Wieso?", fragte Jasper verwirrt.

„Esme und Carlisle … nun ja, sie … sie machen SM", klärte ich die beiden auf.

Sie starrten sich an.

„Ich hab die Bilder gesehen, die Gedanken gehört, es ist kaum auszuhalten!"

Da, schon wieder ein Bild! Und noch eins! Wie ein Film lief vor meinem inneren Augen ab, wie Carlisle Esme mit der Peitsche auf die Brüste schlug, wie Esme Carlisle zuliebe verhältnismäßig leise aufschrie, obwohl ihr der Schlag natürlich nichts ausmachte, wie Carlisle zum nächsten Schlag ansetzte und sie diesmal zwischen den Beinen traf …

Ich schüttelte mich.

Dann schrie ich auf „NEIN!" und rannte davon.


	3. Angst

**_ANGST_**

Und ich rannte und rannte. Versuchte, den Stimmen zu entfliehen. Wie von wilden Hunden gehetzt, rannte ich durch die Nacht, auf der Suche nach Frieden, nach Ruhe.

Ich konnte doch keine Gedankenlesen, nein, dass war unmöglich! Ich wollte das doch gar nicht! Nein, verdammt!

Ich zermarterte mir das Hirn, wie ich diese lästige, nervenaufreibende Gabe loswerden würde. Oder wie ich Lauren, Jessica und Samantha entfliehen konnte. Ich würde den Tag morgen nicht überleben, wenn ich ständig die aufreizenden Gedanken von ihnen hören müsste.

Und erst die Banalitäten, in den Gedanken der anderen Menschen!

Es war zum Verzweifeln.

Total fertig mit den Nerven setzte ich mich auf den kühlen Waldboden und überlegte.

Was konnte ich nur tun, was? Irgendwie musste ich doch diesem Schicksal entfliehen können! Und warum überhaupt ich? Was hatte ich an mir, dass zu können? Wer war da gegen mich? Was hatte ich nur getan?

Ich hatte nie irgendwie auf irgendeine Weise gesündigt, war immer anständig und höflich gewesen. Ich hatte gute Manieren, benahm mich generell wie ein Gentleman, konnte mich anderen aber durchaus in den Weg stellen.

Was war daran falsch?

Oder war es die Strafe dafür, dass ich mich in ein sterbliches Mädchen – Bella – verliebt hatte? Das ich sie bereits verführt hatte? Das ich ihr versprochen hatte, mit ihr zu schlafen? Oder das ich der Verführung ihres Blutes widerstand, obwohl das Verlangen unglaublich groß war, gerade weil ich noch ein Neugeborener war?

Vielleicht war es ja auch ein ganz anderer Grund. Konnte es sein, dass … na was denn?

Ich kam nicht darauf. Solange ich überlegte, so sehr ich mich versuchte zu konzentrieren, so sehr ich mich anstrengte – es half nichts. Ich wusste einfach nicht, warum ich Gedanken lesen konnte. Oder geschweige denn wie ich diese lästige Gabe loswerden würde.

Eine Gedankenstimme riss mich aus meiner Überlegung. _Seit wann hält sich Bella auf dem Gebiet der Blutsauger auf? Sie ist doch nicht etwa … ? Sie haben doch nicht … ? Das dürfen sie gar nicht. Er dürfte nicht mal hier sein! Na wartet, euch werde ich das fürchten lehren. Widerliche Parasiten!_

Ich kannte diese Gedankenstimme nicht. Ich wusste nicht, was sie hier wollte oder wen sie als Parasiten bezeichnete. Ich wusste nur, dass es ein junger Mann war, der Bella anscheinend kannte. Und der gerade furchtbar wütend war.

_Ich werd zum Wolf!_

Er würde zum … Wolf werden? Wie? Er würde sich in einen Wolf verwandeln? Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

Plötzlich vernahm ich einen beißenden, widerlichen Geruch. Ich verzog das Gesicht, versuchte aber dennoch zu ergründen, woher dieser Gestank kam.

Und dann stand er vor mir. Ein bärengroßer Wolf. Und er stank fürchterlich.

_Elender Blutsauger! Ich bring dich um! Du hast Bella umgebracht! Ich bring dich um!_, dachte er.

Voller Abscheu sah er in meine rot glühenden Augen.

Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass ich ein Neugeborener war. Das ich Bella nichts zu leide getan hatte.

Aber – Moment mal. Woher wusste er, dass ich ein Vampir war? Woher? Was war das da vor mir überhaupt für ein Geschöpf? Es – oder er – war nicht normal, so viel stand fest. Und er wollte mich tatsächlich töten.

Von Hass erfüllt kam er auf mich zu gerannt. Er setzte zum Sprung an.

Geschickt wich ich ihm aus.

Ich hatte Bella nichts getan! Ich wollte es ihm sagen, doch würde er mich überhaupt verstehen? Ich konnte doch nicht mit einem Wolf reden.

Wieder versuchte er, mich zu attackieren. Und wieder wich ich aus.

So ging es weiter, bis schließlich meine Familie – bis auf Alice und Bella – angerannt kam.

„Geh zur Seite Edward, lauf nach Hause!", rief mir Carlisle entgegen. „Bella macht sich Sorgen um dich. Alice ist bei ihr. Wir regeln das hier"

„Was soll das hier? Wer ist das? Und warum glaubt er, dass ich Bella getötet habe?", wollte ich wissen.

„Geh, Edward. Wir dürften eigentlich nicht auf dem Gebiet sein. Emmett, Jasper, bringt ihn hinter die Grenze. Ich mach das hier mit Esme", befahl Carlisle.

Sofort setzten sich Emmett und Jasper in Bewegung und zerrten mich weg. Erst sträubte ich mich noch dagegen, doch dann ließ ich es bleiben. Sie würden mir sicher erklären, was hier los war.

Als sie mich losließen, fragte ich. „Was ist hier los? Könntet ihr mir das erklären?"

Sie starrten mich entsetzt an. „Du weißt es nicht? Carlisle hat es dir nicht erklärt?"

„Nein. Was soll er mir erklärt haben?", wollte ich verwirrt wissen. „Verdammt nochmal, raus mit der Sprache! Was ist hier los?"

Emmett holte tief Luft. „Wir sind 1940 zum ersten Mal hier nach Forks gezogen. Auf einem Jagdausflug trafen wir die Quileute. Das ist ein im La-Push-Reservat ansässiger Indianerstamm. Die jungendlichen Jungs der Quileute haben seit jeher die Fähigkeit, sich in Wölfe zu verwandeln. Sie sind also Werwölfe. Und Vampire und Werwölfe sind von Natur aus Feinde! Natürlich wollten sie uns damals angreifen, aber Carlisle konnte einen Vertrag mit dem Stammeshäutpling Ephraim Black aushandeln. Der besagt, dass wir in Forks wohnen bleiben dürfen, wenn wir keine Menschen angreifen und verletzen würden und wenn wir uns vom Gebiet der Quileute fernhalten. Des weiteren werden wir ihr Geheimnis hüten und sie unseres. Wird der Vertrag gebrochen, liegt es an der hintergangenen Seite anzugreifen, oder eben auch nicht"

„Und der Werwolf der dich da angegriffen hat, dass war Jacob Black. Sein Urgroßvater war Ephraim Black, mit ihm handelte Carlisle den Vertrag aus. Er hat dich angegriffen, weil er durch deine roten Augen glaubte, dass du einen Menschen getötet hast. Auf Bella kam er, weil ihr Geruch an deinem Hemd ist. Und du bist über die Grenze gegangen. Auch ein Grund dafür, dass er dich angegriffen hat. Du hast also den Vertrag gebrochen, so schlimm wie es nur geht. Ich hoffe, dass Carlisle noch mal schlichten kann. Wenn nicht herrscht Krieg zwischen den Wölfen und uns", fuhr Jasper fort.

So langsam wurde mir einiges klar.

„Es tut mir Leid", sagte ich. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte ..."

„Wir geben dir keine Schuld. Trotzdem ändert es nichts daran, dass wir ein Problem haben", meinte Emmett.

„Du solltest nach Hause gehen. Bella wird sicher schon krank vor Sorge sein", ergänzte Jasper.

„Mmh, vielleicht hast du Recht. Sagt den anderen bitte, dass es mir Leid tut", bat ich die beiden.

„Na klar. Nun verschwinde schon", sagte Jasper.  
>Kurz sah ich den beiden noch mal in die Augen, dann drehte ich mich um und rannte. Ich rannte zu Bella. Ich vermisste sie plötzlich schrecklich und wollte schnell wieder bei ihr sein.<p>

Schuldgefühle stiegen in mir empor, als ich an Jaspers Worte dachte.

'_Wenn nicht herrscht Krieg zwischen den Wölfen und uns'_.

Ich wollte das doch nicht! Es tat mir so Leid, ich bereute es so sehr, meiner Familie so viel Kummer gemacht zu haben. Ich hoffte inbrünstig, dass Carlisle noch mal das Ruder herumreißen konnte, um zu verhindern, dass Krieg ausbrach. Ich wollte nicht kämpfen. Erst recht wegen Bella. Ich wollte ihr nicht Kummer und Sorge bereiten. Ich wollte niemandem Kummer und Sorge bereiten.

Von Reue und Sorge erfüllt, betrat ich unser Haus.

„Bella?", rief ich. „Wo bist du?"

„EDWARD!", schrie sie von oben.

Im nächsten Moment kam sie mit Alice die Treppe herunter gerannt. Sie sprang mir in den Arm.

„Ich hatte solche Angst um dich! Dir hätte wer weiß was passieren können! Mach das nie wieder, Edward, hörst du?", schluchzte sie.

Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab, so glücklich war sie, mich zu sehen.

Ich nahm sie in den Arm und streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken.

„Versprochen, Bella, nie wieder", schwor ich ihr.

Entschuldigend sah ich Alice an. „Wird nicht mehr vorkommen"

„Weißt du schon, ob Carlisle was erreichen kann?", fragte sie.

„Nein", antwortete ich betrübt. „Alice, Bella, es tut mir so Leid. Ich wollte das nicht, wirklich"

„Das wissen wir", beschwichtigte mich Alice. „Hat dir jemand jetzt schon den Vertrag erklärt?"

„Ja. Emmett und Jasper haben mir alles gesagt", meinte ich.

Bella löste sich aus der Umarmung heraus.

„Geht es dir gut? Bist du verletzt?", fragte sie sorgenvoll.

„Nein, alles in Ordnung. Ich bin nicht verletzt. Mach dir keine Sorgen", beruhigte ich sie.

„Kommt, lasst uns nach oben ins Wohnzimmer gehen", schlug Alice vor.

Ich legte Bella meinen Arm um die Hüften und wir folgten ihr. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen setzten wir uns auf das Sofa.

Alice schaltete den Fernseher an, um sich abzulenken. In ihren Gedanken hörte ich die Sorge.

_'Hoffentlich kann Carlisle was machen. Die Hunde sind sicher verdammt wütend auf uns … auf Edward. Und das Schlimmste, sie haben auch noch Recht. Es wir schwer sein, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass Edward Bella nicht angegriffen und getötet hat, und dass er nur aus Unwissenheit die Grenze überschritten hat. Carlisle hätte es ihm gleich sagen sollen. Ha! Von wegen 'Wenn die Neugeborenen-Raserei vorbei ist, kann er damit besser umgehen'. Ich habs gleich gesagt … '_

Ich sah Alice verwirrt an.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie.

Bella zuckte in meinem Arm zusammen, wandte sich um und sah mich sorgenvoll an.

„Carlisle hat es mir bewusst nicht erzählt?", gab ich zurück.

Einen Moment überlegte sie, woher ich das wusste.

Ich tippte mir an den Kopf.

„Ach so", meinte sie. „Du kannst ja Gedanken lesen. Mmh, da werd ich mich noch dran gewöhnen müssen"

„Edward kann Gedanken lesen? Wie das denn?", fragte Bella verwirrt.

„Ja", bestätigte ich. „Ich kann die Gedanken von jedem hören, in einem Umkreis von ein paar Meilen. Jasper meinte, es wäre meine besondere Gabe. So wie er Gefühle spüren und beeinflussen und Alice in die Zukunft sehen kann, kann ich jetzt Gedanken lesen"

„Das wird ja immer toller! Was hast du mir noch nicht erzählt?" Bella wurde immer verwirrter und ihr Körper wurde heiß.

„Alice, du hast es ihr nicht erzählt?", wandte ich mich verwirrt an Alice.

„Nein. Ich wollte das alles dir überlassen. Aber um auf deine eigentliche Frage zurück zu kommen, Edward, Carlisle dachte, dass du – wenn du weißt, dass wir diesen Vertrag haben – einen starken, unkontrollierbaren Hass verspürst und die Wölfe töten willst. Er wartet immer noch darauf, dass dich die Raserei überfällt. Weißt du, es ist nicht normal wie vernünftig du dich schon bewegst. Allein dein Jagdverhalten. Dass du nicht deine Sachen zerreißt und mit Blut beschmierst, weil du solch einen großen Durst hast. Und das du so ruhig neben Bella sitzen kannst, ihr so nah kommen kannst … Edward, sie ist deine Sängerin! Ihr Blut singt für dich! Normalerweise müsstest du dich in ihrer Gegenwart wie ein Neugeborener fühlen, selbst wenn du schon 80 Jahre lang lebst. Wie ich zum Beispiel", erklärte Alice.

„Willst du mir damit sagen, dass ich 'unnormal' bin?", hakte ich weiter nach.

„Ich fürchte ja. Aber dass muss nichts Schlechtes sein. Sei doch froh, dass dir das alles so leicht fällt. Jasper wäre gern an deiner Stelle", meinte sie.

„Das glaub ich gern", sagte ich und wandte meinen Blick wieder Bella zu.

Und was ich da sah, machte mich glücklich: Bella schlief friedlich, ihr Kopf an meine Brust gelehnt, die Arme und meine Hüften geschlungen.

Ich lächelte zufrieden.

„Süß, nicht?" Alice war meinem Blick gefolgt.

„Ja", antwortete ich ihr.

Dann erstarrte Alice. Plötzlich spielten sich in meinem Kopf Bilder ab. Es war wie ein Film.  
>Ich sah die anderen nach Hause kommen. Wie wir uns zusammen setzten, hier im Wohnzimmer und redeten. Wir beratschlagten, wie wir die Wölfe überzeugen konnten, keinen Krieg zu beginnen.<p>

Dann verschwanden die Bilder.

„Alice … was war das?", fragte ich verwirrt.

Sie sah ebenso verwirrt zurück. _'Hä? Was meint er?'_

„Ich hab … die Zukunft gesehen?" Ich dachte, ich könnte Gedanken lesen. Konnte ich jetzt auch noch, wie Alice, in die Zukunft sehen?

„Ach so!" Alice schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast in meinen Kopf geguckt, und über meine Gedanken die Vision gesehen, die ich eben bekommen habe"

Ich atmete erleichtert aus. „Kann ich das jetzt immer sehen? Deine Visionen verfolgen, wenn ich in der Nähe bin?"

„Ja", sagte sie.

Ich nickte. Dann sagte ich: „Ich bring Bella hoch ins Bett, okay?"

„Ja, klar. Komm aber wieder runter. Wir brauchen dich hier" Alice wandte sich wieder dem Fernseher zu.

„Na klar" Damit stand ich auf und trug Bella vorsichtig in mein Zimmer. Ich legte sie in mein Bett, zog ihr die Schuhe aus und deckte sie zu.

„Schlaf gut, mein Engel. Träum was Schönes, ich bin bald wieder bei dir" Mit einem Kuss auf ihre heiße Stirn verließ ich das Zimmer und gesellte mich wieder zu Alice aufs Sofa.

Gerade als wir 5 min. die Modeschau geguckt hatten, die Alice ausgewählt hatte, kamen die anderen nach Hause.

„So ein Mist!", schimpfte Rosalie. „Edward, ich bring dich um!"

Und schon stand sie vor mir.

Ich stand ebenfalls auf, hob abwehrend die Hände

„Rosalie. Ich wollte das wirklich nicht. Hätte ich es gewusst, wäre ich niemals über die Grenze gegangen. Es tut mir Leid, aber ändern kann ich jetzt auch nichts mehr", entschuldigte ich mich abermals.

„Rose, lass gut sein" Emmett war hinter sie getreten und hielt sie fest. Er gab ihr einen Kuss und sie beruhigte sich allmählich, was aber auch an Jasper lag.

Sie funkelte ihn böse an. Dann stiefelte sie hoch erhobenen Hauptes nach oben und schloss sich im Badezimmer ein.

Emmett schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird noch lustig mit ihr …"

Niemand reagierte darauf.

Wir setzen uns hin, Alice schaltete den Fernseher aus, und wir begann damit, zu beratschlagen, wie es nun weiter gehen würde, und was wir den Hunden sagen könnten, um sie von meiner Unschuld und Unwissenheit zu überzeugen.

Hi Leute!

Erstmal sorry, dass es solange gedauert hat mit dem neuen Chap, aber ich hatte eine Hänger.

Und jetzt noch was: Es kann sein, dass es bis zum neuen Chap, wieder länger dauern wird, aber ich hab noch nicht genügend Stoff für ein ganzes Kapitel und weiß auch noch gar nicht, wie ich dass alles schreiben soll. Also, schon mal sorry im Voraus für die Wartezeit.

Trotzdem: Krieg ich nen Review? PLEASE!


End file.
